


Late Anniversary

by a_ki_no_ko



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ki_no_ko/pseuds/a_ki_no_ko
Summary: Only after the door slammed shut, did Hokuto realize how empty his life is without Shintaro.
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Late Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, bet not many of you know me ^^  
> I have special gut for HokuShin so I wrote this.  
> Please kindly expect some grammatically and spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy ;)

Only after the door slammed shut, did Hokuto realize how empty his life is without Shintaro. 

His apartment suddenly getting darker and more spacious than ever. Then the quiet atmosphere, where there’s no longer their laughter, begins to terrify him. Soon his heart starts throbbing faster as if it's trying to compensate the massive loss. 

They’d been together since forever and honestly Hokuto never expected a day Shintaro would step out of his life. But he just did. They never really fought before, at least none of those fights has ever involved either of them storming out of the roof they shared together. Shintaro never got mad at him, he was just gonna stupidly laugh it off whether whose fault it was. 

If there were some one to blame here, Hokuto believes it would definitely be himself. It’s him who didn’t listen when Shintaro asked him if his day is going okay. It’s him who yelled at his boyfriend when he just tried to hold his hand. Work screwed him up. He knows that’s none of the reasons why they ended up like this. It’s just him being selfish, now he has to pay the consequence. 

Hokuto heads to the kitchen, looking for a can of beer. Perhaps some alcohol's gonna ease him down a bit. What he didn’t expect was a cake inside their fridge. 

_It’s their anniversary._

He remembers how Shintaro got extra excited the past week. He must have waited for this. He must have waited for Hokuto to catch the clues and figure it out. The feeling of guilt creeps up inside him as he closes the door. Hokuto doesn’t dare to take another look at it. 

Thinking about it, it’s always Shintaro who greets him with sweet smiles whenever he’s back from his exhausting work, never complains about Hokuto getting grumpy out of sudden. Hokuto knows too well he can’t live without Shintaro’s existence beside him. It’s just too late for an apology now. 

The sound of rain hitting against the windows snaps Hokuto back from his train of thoughts. Hokuto doesn’t feel any motivation to even move his body. He chooses to curl up on the sofa, feeling unfamiliar with a night without broad arms embracing him. 

He craves for Shintaro. He’s dying to rush into him, hold him as tight as he can and tell him how sorry he is, how stupid he is, how much he loves him. 

. 

Shintaro cracks his eyes. The storm last night has gone as he can see clear sky through the half-opened curtains. His body feels like trash as if all energy has been sucked out of its place. Probably because he soaked himself in heavy rain after dashing out of their apartment. He didn't even care what people thought when he stepped on the train, dripping wet from head to toes. His mom must be the most worried when he came home in such state without telling her before hand. 

He sits up on his old small bed, mind wandering about how he just fucked up their anniversary yesterday. 

It was wrong of him, _wasn't it?_

A part of him knows too well that Hokuto can't take this. He must be shocked. He must be crying right now. 

But somewhere in his mind tells him sooner or later things would eventually come up like this. Are they really meant for the other? As Hokuto gradually becomes the refined version of himself, Shintaro is just Shintaro. He can feel Hokuto straying further from him day by day, like his role is now an unnecessary part in Hokuto's life. Can he really support Hokuto or is he just a burden? The question keeps haunting him at night when he holds his beloved one up close but at the same time so distant. 

He wanted to confess such thoughts to his boyfriend but had no idea how. He sucks at words, more like sucks at everything involving cares or gentleness. He’s afraid of hurting Hokuto but still ended up hurting him. He hoped a surprising celebration would fix things out but he was wrong. So wrong. _So stupid._

It’s so unlike him to flop on his bed on such beautiful day after rain. Normally he would ask Hokuto whether he wanted a picnic if he had time. They would share a lovely day and he could see Hokuto's innocent bright smile, which his boyfriend rarely showed. And then they would be cuddling all night, warming the other with their bodies. 

For the first time nothing comes up in Shintaro’s mind on such a beautiful day. His mind’s clouded with insecurity. He just misses those priceless memories so much. He just loves Hokuto so much. 

. 

There’s a sudden knock on the door, which Shintaro’s supposed must be him mom calling him to join lunch as it probably passed breakfast time already. He reluctantly drags his body to the door though honestly he has no appetite right now, just to assure her he's still fine. 

But then behind that door, a familiar figure catches his eyes. He freezes on his feet. It's the first time Shintaro’s greeted his boyfriend with a terrible expression instead of a smile. He can even see the disappointment in the other's eyes. Judging on how Hokuto dresses, messy and without any accessories, Shintaro believes he was in a hurry to catch the first train from Tokyo. 

“Hokuto...” 

That's the only thing he blurted out before Hokuto hurriedly pull him in a tight hug. So tight. Like he's gonna lose something too precious. Shintaro can barely process what’s going on at the very moment. But he instinctively encircles his arm around Hokuto's waist, gently soothing his back like he always does. The world feels like it just fell into right place. Warm and fitted. The familiarity makes the yesterday fight feel so far away, like it's been ages since they last stayed this close to the other. 

Shintaro doesn't dare to pull away first so he waits till Hokuto finally loosens his arms. His red eyes prove Shintaro's guess was right. The image of Hokuto crying alone last night already breaks his heart. 

“Hokuto, I'm..” 

“Don't.” Hokuto suddenly raises his voice. His hands clutch at Shintaro's shirt. “Don't say anything, Shintaro. Please, I don't wanna hear. I don't want to.” 

Hokuto speaks with desperation, threatening to tear up. Like he knows what's about to come. Shintaro's confession. Or something even worse. Something that can't ensure their future together. The younger can tell Hokuto is panicking. Trembling body. Eyes seeking for security in him. This time it’s Shintaro who pulls him into a kiss, which Hokuto can barely kiss back before it stops. He embraces him again, not having the heart to look at his eyes anymore, running his finger into Hokuto's hair, slightly patting his head. He prepares himself with a deep breath. 

“Hokuto, I'm sorry.” He lets him voice radiate to Hokuto through their contact. 

“Please, no...” His voice cracks out of despair, cutting the Shintaro like knives. He can feel Hokuto clutches at him even more. He’d better do something about it because nothing is worse than making his beloved one cry. Not again. 

“We're not going to break up. I promise.” He tries to phrase it as cautious as possible. “So please calm down.” 

Even Shintaro himself doesn't know what gives him the courage to say those words despite his thoughts just earlier. His hands don't stop the patting and rubbing on Hokuto's back. Not even for a second. Until Hokuto completely stops shaking. 

They pull back a little, eyes meeting the other's. The scare in Hokuto's eyes has finally vanished. 

“I love you.” Shintaro curves his lips into a smile. 

It’s more like one of his habits when he's before his boyfriend. But that's exactly what Hokuto needs the most right now. 

“Come here.” He takes the older's hand and leads him towards his bed, pulling his boyfriend into a cuddle, gently placing his head on his shoulder. The talking can wait. Because Hokuto's here with him now. 

. 

Hokuto fidgets a little. He can't really tell how long he's been dozing off, obviously because he could barely sleep last night. He was just dying to see his boyfriend again. Now that he is snuggling up in the other's arms feels so real but at the same time just like a dream. 

“You okay now?” Shintaro initiates the talk. 

Hokuto just gives him a nod. He must have waited for him to wake up. No matter what he does, Shintaro always the one who waits for him to come back after all. 

“I made you cry, didn't I? 

Hokuto skakes his head. A part of him doesn't want to discuss this yet. He's freaked out with the possibility of Shintaro leaving him forever. But he just can't avoid it any longer, they had to fix things out. 

“But I did ruin our anniversary and hurt you, right?” 

Hokuto shakes his head even more violently. Shintaro’s just so kind, never blames him for anything. He hates himself for taking that for granted. 

“What you said earlier, have you ever thought of it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“About breaking up..” Hokuto murmurs. The phrase still gives him kinda trauma. 

“... It’d be a lie if I said I never thought of it. It's just getting more often for the past few years. Like I just sometimes question myself if I’m good enough.” 

_Years?_ God. Hokuto wants to hit himself for being such careless boyfriend. Shintaro’s more than just enough. He is his everything. 

“I'm sorry, Hokuto.” 

The older can feel the arms around him tighten a bit. He pulls him into a kiss, to stop this boy from admitting what’s supposed to be his lines, to tell him how much he and their life together means to him. 

“What about you? You’re having a cold right?” He just has to voice out his concern after their kiss. His hyper boyfriend never looks this dull and exhausted. 

“They say idiots don't catch colds, you know.” 

Hokuto's expression shows he is clearly not ready for any sort of joke now. 

“... I just need to rest. Don't let it bother you.” 

“Can I stay a bit longer?” 

“My parents probably doesn't mind even if you stay the night.” 

Hokuto lets out a relieved sign which he doesn't know he was holding. 

“You really don't need to go this far. You have work right?” 

“I called for a day off already. Besides, we need to at least celebrate our late anniversary anyway.” 

“Staying with sick boyfriend doesn't sound like anniversary at all.” 

“It's sound kinda ideal to me though.” 

“How come?” 

Hokuto holds his love as close as he can, before brushing a deep, firm kiss on his lips. 

“You know I love you right?” 

“Uhm..” Shintaro can just hum his response to their kiss. 

Hokuto is obviously eager in the way he opens his lips, chasing the heat from the other. The younger can feel a hand sliding under his shirt, running upwards on his skin. It's easy to get why they are so deprived. 

“Shintaro... I want...” 

Their kiss breaks abruptly as Hokuto suddenly backs off. 

“What’s wrong?” Shintaro can clearly see Hokuto’s troubled face, like the older just figured out something. 

“I... I just forgot you need to rest.” 

Shintaro has to give a helpless sign at that saying, partly out of disappointment but also feeling relieved that it’s nothing of a big deal. Besides, Hokuto is being super adorable when he’s over cautious about his state. 

“You’re absolutely right. I need to rest.” 

Hokuto seems to accept the fact, but his clingy hands on Shintaro’s shirt say otherwise. 

“That’s why you have to do all work this time.” Shintaro smirks, bringing his hand to touch between Hokuto’s legs. 

“What? Ah...” He groans and jerks at the sudden contact. As expected, Hokuto’s already hard by now. 

“My boyfriend’s gonna help me feel better right? Ho. Ku. To?” 

Without any further suggestion, Hokuto swiftly straddles the boy, giving him messy kisses from his lips, running along his jawline down to his collarbone, as Shintaro’s hands blindly work on the other’s buckle before releasing his arousal from all layers of fabric. 

Pulling off Shintaro’s sleeveless shirt, Hokuto begins to shower his torso with kisses, and occasionally some bites on his tanned skin. His hands keep roaming wherever they can reach, fluffy hair, broad shoulders, muscled arms. 

Both of them have to multi-task now to get rid of all the disturbances. Shintaro follows him suit, expertly unbuttons Hokuto’s shirt. He takes his turn to ravish Hokuto’s beautiful figure, lapping his tongue over sensitive peaks, making Hokuto moan his name, brush lips through his piercing, bite his earlobe a little, send shivers throughout his whole body. 

As Hokuto removes the last piece of clothes on him, Shintaro proceeds to press the first finger into the other’s entrance. 

“Ahh...” Hokuto loses his balance to the sudden intrusion, drops his body onto the younger. 

“I’m sorry but please keep your voice down if you don’t want my parents to notice.” 

Hokuto’s left with no choice. He bites his lips, tries to muffle the satisfying moans as Shintaro loosens him up with more fingers. 

“Shintaro... ah... enough...” 

The younger retreats his hand as told. They engage into another deep kiss. So sweet and endearing, like it can actually give Hokuto more strength. 

“Promise me you won’t make a single move.” 

“You got my words, Hokuto.” 

One last peck before Hokuto carefully sinks himself onto Shintaro’s. 

“Hm... arg... AHH-“ 

Shintaro has to help him cover up his scream with more kisses as Hokuto tries to adjust with the fullness inside. 

“Relax...” 

The older can feel the heat from his boyfriend probably due to the slight fever, which fascinates him even more. It doesn’t take long for Hokuto to calm down and he begins to roll his hips. The moans starts to slip out from Shintaro, they are having a hard time to conceal their voices as pleasure’s taking over their minds and bodies. 

Hokuto brings one hand to stroke himself. He really tries hard to accomplish all the tasks as they said. Even though they’ve always been together and had sex numerous times, it’s rare for Shintaro to look at Hokuto from this angle, enjoy every gesture, every stunning expression on his face. 

The thrusts speed up, soon they hit the right spot. Hokuto can’t last any longer, spurting all over. Shintaro twitches at such extreme scene of his boyfriend reaching his climax in front of his own eyes. A surge of ecstasy runs through his body, followed by his release into his love. Hokuto rides out their last drop before collapsing onto Shintaro’s sweaty body, face buried on his shoulder. 

He raises his head after a full minute to check up on his boyfriend, greeted by a bright smile. Hokuto leans forwards, licking the corner of the other’s lips, some of his come earlier just landed there. 

“How do you feel now?” 

“Never been better.” Shintaro grins innocently. 

“Good to hear that.” 

Shintaro’s about to lift Hokuto up but the latter stops him. 

“No, wait... I want to stay like this a bit longer.. Do you mind?” 

Honestly Shintaro is baffled that his boyfriend can be this clingy, but he shakes his head anyway. Maybe this late anniversary thing isn’t a bad idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> The fic actually didn't involve the smut part at first, but my beta-reader recommended so I decided to go for the smut.  
> If you refer it like this, please give her a cheer in the comment.  
> Also constructive comments are always welcomed as I haven't written much and still need to fix lots of things.  
> See you, hopefully in my next fic. ^^


End file.
